1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and, more particularly, to a golf club head having a removable weight.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,360 discloses a golf club head having a weight assembly removably mounted in a recess on a sole of a main body of the golf club head. The recess bottom defines a threaded opening. The weight assembly includes a mass element received in the recess, a screw, and a retaining element. The mass element includes a recess for receiving the retaining element. The screw is extended through an aperture of the mass element and threadedly engaged with the threaded opening of the recess bottom of the main body. The retaining element has outer threads for engaging with internal threads in the recess of the mass element to retain the screw head in the recess of the main body. The weight assembly allows adjustment in the center of gravity of the golf club head to improve swing stability for the golfer.
However, when striking a golf ball with the ball striking face of the golf club head, the vibration generated is imparted to the screw and thus causes loosening or even disengagement of the screw and the mass element. The engaging reliability and assembly between the mass element and the main body deteriorate.